Aiden Cordelia vs. Jack Direwave, Spar
Aiden waited patiently for Jack as he had been challenged again by his guild mate for a friendly spar. Aiden had recently been promoted to S-Class so he was anxious to see if this would yield anything other than confidence for him. He stood in the Koma Inu training arena with a few other guild mates looking from the seats to view the fight. In the audience was his pupil, Fearghus who looked tired but was just barely managing to stay awake. Jack had just walked in to the Koma Inu training area ready for a spar against Aiden Cordelia a person who he had battled before. Jack had learned that Aiden had just become S-Class, so he wanted to spar against him to see if they had both improved. Jack stopped just before walking up to Aiden and looked around at his fellow guild mates who had come to watch the spar, he then noticed some KIMA students with there notebooks out. Jack waved to Aiden and bowed as a sign of respect then got into his Fighting stance. Aiden bowed as well. He remembered the last time that he fought against Jack. It turned into something quite dramatic, yet Aiden was prepared for something to go wrong but hoped that it didn't. Aiden got into his usual fighting stance which is similar to on a boxer would use. Typically, Aiden would start off with a magic attack to gain the advantage immediately but today was different. He wanted to test Jack in a predominantly physical fight. Aiden would make the first move by moving up to Jack slowly, wary if he were to use a magic attack. When he got within arms reach he threw his first punch with his right hand crossing his body in an attempt to land a blow on Jack's right shoulder. Immediately after, Aiden followed through spinning slightly and bringing his left heel of his foot up to Jack's head. Jack took the punch to the arm and swiveled around. Then he crouched low, touching the ground when he grabbed Aiden's left heel and threw him over his shoulder, and then jumped backwards landing on his feet, and then Jack, raised a hand to Aiden signalling him to come closer. He flew for a bit but was able to recover and land on his feet as well. This was a spar to not only teach Jack but to learn for himself. So he figured that he would try something new. He took his fist and then figured it so the second set of knuckles were pointing out and they would make contact rather than the flat part in between the knuckles. He would use these in order to strike vital points more accurately and deal deeper damage rather then leaving external wounds with a regular punch. He would go for joints rather than any vital organs to test this theory out targeting nerves trying to make an arm or a leg go numb. So Aiden attacked once but calmly walked up to Jack into a pose as if he were boxing, his usual pose. He went for the same shoulder with a jab with his left fist thinking that since it had already been hit, it would be slower to react and it would be less expected. After the punch he would quickly use his right fist to go for Jack's left hip. Category:JackWerewolf-13